Guys I Shrunk the Adults
by Red Witch
Summary: Forge invents a shrink ray. Of course it goes off at the worst possible time. And then the Misfits show up! Now the X-Men have problems, big problems!. R&R the completed insanity!
1. A Little Invention

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe ones. My recent trip to Epcot inspired this latest fic. I saw this 3-D film called 'Honey I Shrunk the Audience' and it was awesome! I think you know where I'm going with this.**

**Guys I Shrunk the Adults**

**Chapter One: A Little Invention**

"This has got to be my best invention ever!" Forge grinned.

"You keep saying that and it never turns out that way," Sam told him. He and Tabitha were in Forge's lab.

"Hey there's always a first time," Tabitha shrugged. "So Forge what's this one do?"

"Watch!" Forge held the hand held strange looking ray gun and pointed it at some equipment. He turned it on and with a whir a blue beam hit it, shrinking the stuff to no more than three inches tall. "Presenting my shrink ray!"

"Wow! That is cool!" Tabitha said.

"Yeah now I have twice as much room to store all my inventions!" Forge grinned. "Think of all the possibilities we could do with this!"

"I am," Sam groaned. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Oh don't be such a gloomy Gus Sammy!" Tabitha took Forge by the arm. "We gotta show the Professor this! Come on!"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Sam sighed as he shook his head and followed them.

They went up to the Professor's office where they saw Ororo entering with some papers. "Hey Storm! Storm!" Tabitha called out. "Forge just invented the coolest thing! You gotta see it! Is the Prof. in there?"

"Yes but I'm afraid this is not a good time," Ororo sighed. "The Professor is in a meeting."

"That's okay, this will only take a second," Tabitha grabbed Forge's arm and brushed past her.

"Tabitha!" Ororo shouted. But it was too late. Tabitha, Sam and Forge walked in and saw the Professor at his desk next to a man with glasses who had a strange resemblance to Rick Moranis. In the room as well were Logan, Warren, John, and Hank.

"Mr. Xavier I can understand the deductions for lasers and knock out gas," The man said. "But this deduction is a bit hard to believe. Do you really go through so many fire extinguishers in a year?"

"Mr. Small, some of my students have a slight tendency to lose control of their powers," Xavier tried to explain.

"Not to mention some of the instructors," Hank glared at John.

"If you're still miffed about me about using those stupid textbooks for target practice…" John glared at him. He stopped and looked at the kids. "What's going on?"

"Sorry Charles they just barged in," Ororo sighed.

"We came to show you Forge's latest invention," Sam said. "What's going on? Who's this guy?"

"Wayne Small, Internal Revenue Service," The man in the glasses waved.

"The IRS?" Forge asked.

"I'm being audited…" Xavier sighed.

"Gee I wonder why," Tabitha asked sarcastically.

"Look my superiors found an alarming number of strange deductions on his tax form and they sent me to get to the bottom of this," Mr. Small moaned. "I didn't ask for this assignment and I don't hate anybody so please don't try to chop me up into little pieces like that guy here!" He pointed at Logan.

"Hey I said I was sorry I overreacted," Logan began.

"I'm only doing my job here!" Mr. Small whined. "Why do people hate the IRS? We don't write the tax laws! It's those guys in Congress and the Senate that do that. All we do is collect money to keep the country running. But does anyone understand that? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Logan groaned.

"You think mutants have a bad reputation you should try being an IRS agent," Mr. Small kept going. "I know what it's like to have people throw rocks at you every day! We're people too you know!"

"Perhaps we should take a break for a few minutes," Hank sighed. "Forge you wanted to show us something?"

"Yeah it's my latest invention," Forge turned it on. "Watch this you see…" It began to sputter. "Uh oh…that shouldn't be doing that…"

"Uh Tabitha something tells me we should leave the room now," Sam gulped as he took her by the arm.

"Forge what exactly is that contraption supposed to do?" Warren asked.

"I think we're about to find out the hard way," Hank gulped as it sputtered.

"Oh man somehow the system got overloaded!" Forge tried to hold the machine steady. "I can't control it!"

"RUN!" Sam grabbed Tabitha and flew out of the room through the door as fast as he could.

"SAAAAAAAMMMMY!" Tabitha screamed.

They flew by Scott and Kitty in the hall just as Forge's machine went off. "What the…?" Scott gasped. He heard an explosion just as Sam crashed into the wall. "Cannonball! How many times have I told you not to fly around in the house?"

"Are you guys okay?" Kitty asked as they ran up to them.

"Oh yeah…" Tabitha said in a dazed voice. "Wow, what a ride…"

"I'm okay," Sam groaned. "I took most of the hit to the wall!"

"Great just what we need," Scott snapped as he looked at the damage. "Another hole!"

"It's not all his fault," Tabitha wobbled to her feet with help from Kitty. "Forge was trying to show the Professor his new invention and it kind of went off…"

"Forge…" Kitty blinked.

"Invention?" Scott looked at them.

"Went off?" Scott and Kitty shouted at the same time.

"Yeah we had to get out of the way before…" Sam began before he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"That came from the Professor's study," Kitty said.

"Yeah that's where Forge is with his invention," Tabitha told her. "And the adults including this IRS agent. Hey did you know the Professor was being audited?"

"Oh no!" Scott groaned as he and the others ran back to the study. "FORGE! WHAT HAPPENED?" He looked around and saw only Forge standing there in the room. "WHERE'S THE PROFESSOR?"

"Oops," Forge gulped.

"Oops?" Scott snapped. "What do you mean oops? Forge what did you do? Where are they?"

"DOWN HERE SCOTT!" A small squeak could be heard. They looked down and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Oh no…" Scott gulped. "You didn't…"

"Whoa…" Tabitha blinked.

"You're really in for it now Forge," Kitty said.

"YOU BET HE'S IN FOR IT!" A miniature Logan screamed and flashed his claws. In fact all the adults in the room were now only three inches tall.

"I never should have come here!" Mr. Small moaned.

"I know just how you feel buddy," Warren groaned.

**Next: Little problems, big fun! Hahahhahahaha!**


	2. A Miniscule Mistake

**A Miniscule Mistake**

"A SHRINK RAY?" Scott screamed at Forge. "WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO MAKE A SHRINK RAY? WHY WOULD ANYONE **WANT** TO MAKE A SHRINK RAY?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Forge shrugged.

"YEAH? WELL I CAN THINK OF A FEW GOOD IDEAS NOW!" Warren snapped as he flew up to Forge's head. "I wonder how many of your nose hairs Storm can zap with her lightning?"

"It's tempting," Ororo flew next to him.

"Well this is new," Mr. Small sighed. "I've always hated my name before but now…"

"Bring them back!" Scott ordered.

"I will…in a minute," Forge fumbled with his machine.

"Minute's up!" Logan flashed his claws.

"The wires are all fried," Forge told them. "Give me ten minutes in my lab and I'll fix the problem."

"TEN MINUTES!" Logan roared. "I'LL GIVE YOU TEN MINUTES!"

"Logan considering our situation there's very little we can do," Xavier told him.

"Yeah I mean your claws don't exactly have the reach they used to have," Tabitha told him as she idly tapped her foot.

"Hey!" John struggled to keep his balance as the vibrations from her foot shook the floor slightly. "Watch it with those feet!"

"Oh sorry," Tabitha apologized.

"Everyone move very carefully," Scott warned. "The last thing we need is someone to step on…"

At that exact moment Kurt teleported in right amongst where the miniaturized adults were standing. "Hey guys have you seen the Professor?" He asked.

"KURT! DON'T MOVE!" Kitty screamed.

"What?" Kurt turned around quickly. "Why?"

"KURT!" Everyone screamed.

"WATCH THE TAIL ELF!" Logan barely dodged it.

Mr. Small wasn't so lucky. He hung onto it for dear life. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What's going…" Kurt stopped when he saw a tiny Ororo and Warren fly up to him. "On…here?"

"Kurt don't move a muscle!" Scott warned. He dropped to his knees. "Professor? Is everyone all right?"

"No…." Hank coughed. "Brimstone…got a whiff of it!"

"Help me!" Mr. Small screamed. Kurt noticed that something was on his tail and he picked up Mr. Small. "OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE! THAT NUN WAS RIGHT! I AM GOING TO HELL!"

"You are not!" Warren snapped. "That's just one of the students."

"Just breathe easy Mr. McCoy…" Kitty held the gasping Hank in the palm of her hand and was gently massaging his back with her middle finger. "Take deep breaths…"

"Oh…Thank you Kitty," Hank gasped. "Not so hard…Not so hard…Crushing bone here!"

"Sorry," Kitty stopped.

"I've got Badger," Tabitha held Logan in her hand. "Hey you know I have this doll outfit that would look great on you."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT TIME BOMB!" Logan roared.

"Kurt we have got to have a talk about you teleporting all over the place," John groaned as Sam picked him up.

"Is this for real?" Kurt blinked.

"I'm afraid it is," Xavier sighed as Scott carefully placed him on his desk, tiny wheelchair and all. "Thank you Scott for the hand. No pun intended."

"Professor?" Kurt blinked. "What happened to you?"

"Forge happened to them," Scott explained.

"Einstein here made a shrink ray!" Logan snarled as he pointed at Forge.

"Why would anybody make a shrink ray?" Kurt asked.

"That's what I said!" Scott agreed.

"Please don't eat me…" Mr. Small whined. "Please don't eat me…"

"I won't eat you," Kurt smiled at him. Unfortunately Mr. Small got a very good look at his fangs and screamed.

"Kurt put him down," Tabitha and the others put the adults on the desk.

Except for Kitty. "Wow Mr. McCoy your fur is really soft. Hey Tabitha you gotta feel this."

"Let me see," Tabitha took Hank from Kitty and started petting his fur. "Oooh! That's so silky!"

"Excuse me!" Hank snapped. "I am **not **a beanie baby! Tabitha **put me down!**"

"Sorry! Geeze don't get so bent out of shape," Tabitha grumbled as she put him down.

"WE'RE ALLREADY BENT OUT OF OUR SHAPE!" Mr. Small screamed. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I'VE HEARD OF BEING DOWNSIZED BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"Mr. Small please do not panic," Xavier said. "I'm sure within minutes Forge will correct the problem."

"Or maybe a bit longer…" Forge gulped.

"How much longer?" Warren asked as he flew up to him.

"Don't worry I'll have you guys blown up in no time," Forge told them. That was when Mr. Small fainted.

"Did you have to phrase it like **that**?" Hank moaned.

"You know what I mean," Forge said. "Kurt take me to my lab and we can fix the problem." Kurt teleported him back to the lab.

The brimstone whiff floated to the mini mutants. "That can't be good for our lungs…" John coughed.

"So much for giving up smoking years ago…" Logan grunted.

"You have a healing factor!" Hank snapped. "Ugh! Great! Now my fur smells!"

"Well I can give you a bath or something," Tabitha suggested.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Hank shouted. "Keep those overgrown paws to yourself!"

"Professor I got those files you asked for," Jean walked in and saw the scene. She did a double take. "Please tell me those are action figures."

"Depends on your point of view," John grunted.

"Well I always said you were a doll," Tabitha grinned.

"That's not funny Tabitha," Sam scolded her.

"Scott what's going on?" Jean asked.

"Forge made a shrink ray," Scott told her.

"Why would he need to make a shrink ray?" Jean asked.

"Because he wanted to make sure we'd be audited that's why!" Logan roared.

"Audited?" Jean asked.

"Oh yes," Xavier sighed as Mr. Small was waking up. "This is Mr. Small from the IRS. Mr. Small this is Jean Grey, one of my student teachers."

"Oh…" Mr. Small blinked as Jean bent down and looked at him with her huge green eyes. "Hello…" He waved meekly.

"Let me guess," Jean sighed. "This isn't going well is it?"

"Well it's…different," Mr. Small sighed. "I'd like to say that I've had worse days. I thought the time I was set on fire by those clowns was pretty hard to beat but I think this tops it."

"Clowns?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I had to audit an entire circus once," Mr. Small sighed. "Don't ask."

"Look I'm sure Forge will be done any minute and things will be back to normal," Scott said.

"Or whatever passes for it in this place," John groaned.

Kurt teleported in alone. Again his brimstone caused a hacking fit among the smaller members of the room. "Kurt you realize you just increased our chances of getting cancer by 100%!" Hank coughed.

"Oh sorry," Kurt said. "Uh I have some good news and some slightly bad news."

"Slightly bad news?" Logan growled. "How can it be slightly bad news?"

"Well Forge can fix the machine and reverse the process," Kurt said. "But it's going to take him an hour and a half to do so."

"Oh great!" Logan threw up his hands. "So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"We can always play a board game and you guys can be the pieces," Tabitha quipped.

"Tabitha remind me to take you on a level 12 Danger Room session along with Forge after this mess is over!" Logan snapped.

"My supervisor is never going to believe this…" Mr. Small moaned.


	3. A Short Wait

**A Short Wait**

"Well this is a fine mess!" Logan paced back and forth across the desk. "Now we're stuck like this for the next hour and a half!"

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" John asked.

"I think the first thing we should do is put you guys somewhere where you won't get stepped on," Kitty said.

"Well this desk seems to be satisfactory," Xavier commented.

Just then the pen in the penholder on the desk slipped and started to roll towards them. "AGGGH!" Logan shouted as it rolled onto his foot. "OW!"

"Are you okay?" Kitty took it off.

"The damn thing felt like it weighed over a hundred pounds, what do you think?" Logan snapped at her.

"Oh yes I keep forgetting it does that occasionally…" Xavier sighed.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Ororo suggested.

"Anywhere but the bathroom," Hank moaned. "I don't want to end up going down a drain or something."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" Mr. Small moaned.

"I've got it!" Tabitha said. "We'll take 'em to my room! Come on!" She picked up Logan. "Come on Wolvie!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Logan struggled in her grip. "I'm not going out like this!"

"Yeah he's got enough height issues," John snickered.

"You're going to end up a few more inches shorter if you keep that up!" Logan shook a tiny fist at him.

"Come on Little Wolvie," Tabitha said. "Everyone else is watching TV downstairs anyway. There's some kind of reality TV marathon going on that's keeping 'em busy."

"Oh yeah the American Idol vs. Survivor Kickboxing special," Kitty nodded.

"Kickboxing?" Warren asked as he perched on Kitty's shoulder.

"Well actually it's just an excuse to beat up Simon Cowell," Sam said. "I got a glimpse of it earlier. I had no idea Paula Abdul had such a strong left hook!"

"That does sound entertaining," Hank had managed to climb up on Kitty's other shoulder. "Perhaps…"

"No we don't!" Warren snapped. "Don't listen to him Kitty!"

"Oh don't be such a wuss!" Hank snapped. "Do it Kitty!"

"This is like so surreal," Kitty moaned.

"Come on," Tabitha took them to her room. "Here we go. This should do nicely."

She pulled a large dollhouse from her closet.

"You have **got **to be kidding me," Logan groaned as he looked at it.

"Where did you get this in the first place?" Ororo asked.

"Well Speedy got it for me a while back while we were in the Brotherhood house and we used to…" Tabitha began.

"STOP!" Logan held up his hands as he was placed inside. "I **don't** want to know what depraved things you did with Quicksilver with this!"

"It's not so bad," Xavier looked around. "But it's not wheelchair accessible."

"Hey is that a racecar in there?" Mr. Small pointed.

"Sure," Tabitha pulled out a pink Barbie racecar. "It's even got batteries."

"Hey! Let's go for a ride!" Mr. Small shouted. Everyone looked at him. "What? I've always wanted a pink racecar? And since I can't exactly do my job like this I might as well have some fun."

"You know he's got a point," John pointed out.

"Pink ain't exactly my color but at least it's a car," Logan said. "I wonder how fast this baby goes?"

"We could go for a test drive," Hank remarked.

"NO TEST DRIVE!" Scott snapped. "We don't need anybody getting lost or anything!"

"That is not going to happen," Hank told him. "We're just gonna drive around the room a bit."

"Fine why not?" Scott groaned. "Tabitha keep an eye on them. The rest of us need to have a talk for a second." They went into the hallway. "Okay, Kurt and Kitty you two go down to Forge's lab and try to help him fix the ray. And make sure he understands that he needs to finish this as soon as possible!"

"Got it," Kurt nodded. He teleported with Kitty.

"Sam I want you to go downstairs and tell everyone to stay in one room until this whole mess is over," Scott said. "That way no one will accidentally come upstairs and step on any of them. The last thing we need is a squashed IRS agent!"

"Got it," Sam nodded. "But what do I say when they ask me why?"

"Just say the adults are in a meeting and don't want to be disturbed for any reason," Jean told him. "You can say the IRS agent is with them and things aren't looking good."

"Understatement of the year," Scott groaned.

"So if they really want to help tell them to stay and watch TV in the living room for the rest of the afternoon and not go anywhere upstairs," Jean said.

"Yeah I think they'll handle that," Sam nodded. "When I last saw 'em they were cheering Rupert on as he was chasing Boston Rob with his fishing spear." He went downstairs.

"You know you'd think I'd be used to these kind of things by now," Scott groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "How do we get into these types of situations?"

"Well don't worry Scott," Jean put her hand on his shoulder. "Soon Forge will fix the problem, everyone will be the right size again and then the adults will kill Forge and everything will be fine."

"You're right," Scott said. "At least things are under control now."

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Logan honked the horn as the tiny car sped through their legs. "COMING THROUGH!"

"WHOA!" Scott yelped. This action caused Scott to fall on his behind. "What the…?"

"Hey wait for me!" Warren flew by them quickly. Soon they were out of sight.

"TABITHA!" Jean shouted as they ran back into the room. Only Ororo could be seen with Tabitha, perched on her shoulder.

"Uh guys," Tabitha gulped. "We have a problem…"

"No kidding! What part of 'keep an eye on them' didn't you understand?" Scott shouted.

"It wasn't my fault! I got distracted and the next thing I knew Badger and the others took off!" Tabitha snapped.

"Logan drove off with Mr. Small, Hank and John," Ororo told them. "They wanted to test drive the car and said that this room wasn't much of a challenge. Warren flew off after them."

"So it's just you and the Professor?" Jean asked.

"Not exactly…" Ororo groaned.

"HELLLLLLLPPPP!" Xavier screamed as Lockheed flew through the window. Lockheed was carrying the Professor by holding onto his jacket with his teeth. "LOCKHEED I AM NOT A TOY!" He flew out the door.

"**That's** what distracted me," Tabitha pointed out.

"Oh no…" Jean gulped. "LOCKHEED NO! BAD DRAGON!"

"Jean get his wheelchair," Ororo ordered as she flew up to her. "We're going after them. Scott you find the others before this situation gets any worse!"

"It's a bit late for that!" Tabitha remarked. "Besides how could it get much worse?"

**Next: Guess who comes over to play? You got it, the Misfits show up!**


	4. A Brief Visit

**A Brief Visit**

"Well here we are again," Althea grinned as the Misfits roamed around the Xavier Institute with Shipwreck. "And why are we here again Pop?"

"So we can bother Storm why else?" Lance told her.

"AWK! Swabbie's in love!" Polly laughed as he flapped around.

"Yeah well I didn't see **you **putting up much of a fight to come here," Pietro remarked to Lance.

"And just what is that crack supposed to mean?" Lance glared at him.

"Well for someone who's supposed to be taking a break from seeing a certain Kitty Cat you sure jump at any chance you get to come here," Pietro told him.

"I'm merely here to annoy the X-Men," Lance folded his arms. "The fact that Kitty Pryde is here is merely a coincidence!"

"Sure it is," Fred remarked. "And I'm a size six."

"Did we have to bring the babies too?" Wanda asked as Claudius fussed in her arms.

"Hey it's good for them to stimulate their minds," Arcade was holding Barney. "Besides I think the others needed a little break."

"Especially after Lance broke all the dishes," Xi remarked.

"It was an accident!" Lance snapped. "Sometimes earthquakes happen for no reason! It was just a minor slip up! Just a case of my powers evolving."

"I think it was a case of sexual frustration," Xi told him.

"Yeah ever since you and the Tin Man broke up with Kitty you've been even jumpier than usual lately," Angelica said.

"Apparently Shipwreck's not the only one having trouble controlling his hormones," Lina remarked.

"You have been hanging around my daughter too long," Shipwreck pointed at her.

"Actually Cover Girl suggested that," Lina told him.

"I think I'm gonna go see what Blue Boy is up to," Todd shrugged as he hopped away.

"You do that," Althea said. "Someone has to keep Dumb and Even Dumber here under control," She indicated Lance then Shipwreck with her thumbs.

"Hey!" They both protested.

Todd chuckled as he heard them arguing as he hopped away. He didn't get far when he saw Jean. "Toad what are you doing here?" She groaned.

"I couldn't go another day without seeing your sweet face," Todd said sarcastically.

"I take it the rest of the Misfits are here too?" Jean groaned.

"Yeah Shipwreck's looking for Storm and Lance is trying to pretend he's not looking for Kitty," Todd told her.

"Look this really isn't a good time…" Jean sighed.

"When is it ever a good time for us to come over?" Todd pointed out. Then he heard something flying by his head. "Oooh! I hear flies…" Todd licked his lips.

"TOAD NO!" Jean screamed. Too late. Todd's tongue was faster than his vision and he snagged Ororo mid flight. He had just rolled it into his mouth when he realized that the taste was rather odd for an insect.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Todd screamed as Ororo created a shot of lightning and zapped him before he could swallow. His tongue rolled and Ororo fell out of it.

"I've got you!" Jean made a dive and caught her with her hands. "Ugh…" She realized that Ororo was covered with slime. "This is disgusting!"

"YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ororo screamed. She was covered with slime. "Oh god I need a shower!"

"Ow! My tongue…" Todd moaned. "Was that a lightning bug or something?"

"Or something yes," Ororo glared at Todd.

"What the…?" Todd forgot his sore tongue for a moment and looked at the tiny X-Man in Jean's hand. "What is that?"

"**That **is Storm who **you** nearly swallowed!" Jean snapped at him.

"You're joking right?" Todd asked.

"If this is someone's sick idea of a joke they have a very warped sense of humor," Ororo growled.

"How did she get like this?" Todd asked.

"Forge invented a shrink ray," Jean told him.

"Why would he invent a shrink ray?" Todd scratched his head.

"To make my life a living hell apparently," Ororo grunted.

"Hey you gotta tell Multiple to keep an eye on his toys or something," Shipwreck and the other Misfits walked in. "One of his toy cars nearly ran us over."

"It's amazing the things they make now," Fred remarked. "I could swear those action figures were real."

"They were real," Jean told them.

"Forge shrunk 'em," Todd said.

"Come again?" Shipwreck looked down and saw Ororo covered with gunk. "Ororo? Babe is that you?"

"Unfortunately," Ororo groaned.

"What happened?" Shipwreck bent down.

"I was nearly eaten by Toad that's what happened!" Ororo snapped. "Oh and Forge invented a shrink ray as you can see."

"Why would anyone invent a shrink ray?" Fred asked.

"**Maybe he wanted to shrink your fat heads!**" Ororo screamed. She then held her head. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…It's been a very rough day for me."

"Yeah I guess we can understand if your temper's a bit short," Pietro snickered.

"That's not funny Pietro!" Jean glared at him.

"Yeah you shouldn't make fun of Storm's little problem," Arcade snickered.

"A very little problem," Pietro grinned.

"Watch it!" Ororo warned. "I may be small but my powers are still full sized! Would you like a demonstration?" Her eyes flashed.

"So let me get this straight Forge shrunk Storm…" Lina began.

"And the Professor," Jean sighed. This caused some snickers. "Not to mention Beast, Angel, Thunderbird…" More snickers. "Wolverine…" This caused several hard chuckles. "And an IRS agent." By then the Misfits were laughing out loud. "It's not that funny"

"Oh I beg to differ…" Fred laughed.

"He didn't happen to get Kitty to did he?" Lance chuckled.

"No just the adults," Jean informed him.

"Darn!" Lance snapped his fingers.

"Then she's be a real doll huh Lance?" Pietro smirked.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Ororo shouted. Some very cold winds were starting to blow hard in the room. "UNLESS ALL OF YOU WANT TO COOL OFF…"

"Storm! Please control yourself," Jean groaned. "We have got to clean you off! You're starting to smell like Toad."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Althea looked at her.

"I can create a small shower to clean myself off but I need something to change into," Ororo told her.

"Well I could…" Shipwreck began.

"Stay as far away from me as possible!" Ororo snapped.

"I was going to say I could get the Triplets here to find you something from their doll collection," Shipwreck covered.

"No you weren't," Althea told him.

"Snitch," Shipwreck glared at her.

"I dunno," Quinn said looking at Ororo. "She's kind of small to fit our Barbie clothes." 

"Well I know you guys have something that will fit her," Spyder said.

"And if not we'll make something," Shipwreck took Ororo in his hand. "Come on Storm! Let's take a quick trip to our place! We'll bring her right back in no time!"

"Oh god now I know how that girl felt when she was picked up by King Kong!" Ororo moaned at her predicament. "Jean! Hey! Watch those fingers!" She gave Shipwreck a hard zap.

"I'll go with you," Jean took Daria's hand before the Triplets teleported back with Shipwreck and Ororo. "Somebody has to make sure you don't kill Shipwreck!"

"Let's see," Pietro grinned as soon as they were gone. "The X-Adults are shrunk which mean's there's no adult supervision. You know what that means right?"

"I'm afraid I do," Wanda groaned. "But maybe we should help the X-Men for once?"

"Oh come on!" Pietro pouted. "Think of the opportunity here! Think of all the fun stuff we can do to them!"

"Think of how long you'll be in the hospital when they grow back," Todd pointed out.

"He's got a point," Lance remarked.

"Lockheed! Lockheed!" Scott ran around and saw them. "Oh not you too! What are you doing here?"

"We've come to help you with your little problem," Lance grinned.

"Which is now a bigger problem," Tabitha walked in holding the empty car. "I can't find them!"

"Oh no…" Scott groaned. Then he heard a parrot squawk and a loud scream. "I think we've just uncovered a clue." They ran to the sound of the squawk and saw Polly flying out the window with something, or rather someone in his beak.

"HELP ME!" Mr. Small screamed as Polly flew away.

"Of course this would happen…" Scott looked around and saw skid marks near an open floor vent. "Oh no…They didn't…"

"They must have ducked into the vent to avoid Polly," Xi remarked. "Are the air vents on?"

"Oh no!" Scott looked at the nearest temperature controls and shut them down. "If they were in there they could be blown all over the mansion!"

"Which means they could be anywhere!" Wanda said.

"They were in there," Todd looked in the vent. "I think I can see little claw marks in there where Wolverine tried to hold on."

"Oh that's just great!" Scott threw up his hands. "Now what do we do?"

"Throw a party?" Pietro suggested. Wanda met this suggestion with an elbow to the ribs. "OW!"

"We're gonna need help," Tabitha said. "I think it's time to call in the troops skipper!"

"I'm afraid you're right," Scott groaned.

"SCOOOOOTTTTTTT!" Xavier flew by with Lockheed still holding him in his jaws. Lockheed flew out the window.

"I'm really beginning to hate Forge," Scott groaned. "A lot."

"Is it more than you hate us?" Lance asked flippantly.

"Oh yeah," Scott nodded. "And that's saying something!"


	5. A Tiny Problem

**A Tiny Problem**

"So basically that's what's happened," Scott finished telling the other X-Men not long afterwards. "We need all of you to help us find them."

"You mean the Professor and the others are missing?" Amara shouted.

"Except for Storm," Jean told them. She glared at Todd. "There was a slight…incident. Let's just say she's having a wardrobe malfunction."

"I said I was sorry!" Todd snapped. "Besides she shouldn't have been buzzing around my head in the first place! I thought she was a bug!"

"How about I think your head is a hockey puck?" Rogue snapped. "You actually tried to eat Storm? Unbelievable!"

"I did **not** eat her!" Todd snapped. "I thought she was a bug! Believe me my tongue will never make **that **mistake again!"

"Where is she?" Paige asked.

"In my pocketbook," Jean put it on the table. "Come on Storm its not that bad."

"Yes it is," Ororo said from inside the pocketbook.

"Storm…" Jean pleaded, as she looked in. "No one will laugh at you I promise."

"I'm not coming out…" Ororo grumbled.

"Come on Storm it was the only thing we had that would fit you," Daria said.

"Yeah your other clothes don't exactly fit any more," Quinn said. "And I think we dressed you up very pretty!"

"You let the Triplets dress Storm but you wouldn't let me?" Shipwreck shouted. "NO FAIR!"

"Come on Storm it can't be that bad," Amara bent down.

"Oh really?" Ororo asked. "Try this!" She flew out of Jean's pocketbook. She was wearing a bright green dress with a pair of fairy wings attached to it. Her white hair was put up in a bun just like Tinkerbell's and she was barefoot.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Then Shipwreck started to clap. "I **do** believe in fairies!" He shouted. "I **do** believe in fairies!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO BELIEVE IN A HOSPITAL IN ONE MINUTE!" Ororo started to fly towards him but was held back by Pietro.

"Now, now Tink," Pietro winked. "You mustn't over use your supply of fairy dust!"

At this everyone in the room started to laugh. "You promised!" Ororo glared at Jean.

"Sorry Storm but even **I** can't keep a straight face on this," Scott snickered.

"Forge is going to fry…" Ororo growled. "I am going to fry him so hard…"

"Come on," Shipwreck told her. "Is that any attitude for a fairy to have?"

"Hey give her some antennae and she'll look like Lina," Roberto observed.

"Just what we need," Ray quipped. "A Mini-Misfit!"

"There are going to be so many detentions when this is over it's not funny!" Ororo growled as she escaped Pietro's grasp. "If we're all done making fun of my predicament can we please go find the others?"

"She's right," Althea remarked. "We'd better spread out into small groups. No pun intended."

"Yeah no more making fun of Storm's height," Shipwreck said. "We shouldn't stoop to that anyway."

"SHIPWRECK!" Ororo shouted. They could hear it thunder outside.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Shipwreck apologized. "I think we'd better split up now!"

"All right now remember, look everywhere no matter how small," Scott ordered. "And for god's sake be careful! No running! You might accidentally step on them!"

"LOCKHEED PUT ME DOWN!" Xavier shouted as Lockheed flew in and out of the room.

"Well I think we have a clue about the Professor," Rogue said sarcastically. "Lockheed! Heel!" She chased after him with three other people.

"NO RUNNING!" Scott shouted. "YOU COULD STEP ON SOMEONE!"

"Well someone should tell Kitty what her dragon is doing," Peter said. "I'll go."

"No I'll go…" Lance glared at him.

"How about **I** go?" Tabitha groaned. "And you two join the search party. Maybe they can help you guys find your spines!"

"She's right," Peter said. "We have to stay strong."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance nodded. "Take it one day at a time."

"Oh brother," Wanda groaned.

"Come on Wanda why don't we search the kitchen," Spyder took her by the hand. "I could use some ice cream anyway."

"Hey I could go for that," Bobby remarked.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Scott shouted after them.

"Anytime's the perfect time for ice cream," Fred informed him. "Hey guys wait up!"

"Well one good thing about this is that I'm not the smallest around here anymore," Jamie shook his head. He created more clones of himself. "Okay troops! Split up and head out!" They ran out.

"WHAT PART OF NO RUNNING DIDN'T YOU GUYS GET?" Scott shouted.

"Storm you'd better stick with Jean and Shipwreck," Althea thought. "And Toad and I will come with you."

"THEM? WHY?" Ororo asked.

"Well with Toad near you he won't be making the mistake of trying to eat you again," Jean said.

"Yeah I do get kind of distracted," Todd admitted. "I have attention deficit disorder. But it's under control now that I'm taking medication. Did I take my pill this morning?"

"How should I know?" Althea shrugged.

"Oh…" Todd blinked. "Hey Al have you been using a new conditioner? Your hair looks so shiny and…"

"Okay fine!" Ororo groaned. "And Althea and Jean are here to keep you and Shipwreck under control! But why does he have to come with us?" She pointed at Shipwreck as she flew over him.

"I thought it was obvious," Althea said. "We don't want you to get lost too. And he's the **one** person we can count on to never take his eyes off you."

"She has a point there," Jean agreed.

"Yeah with Shipwreck around you'll never get eaten again," Todd told her. "Well nearly eaten…"

"Hey Storm you're not wearing any underwear are you?" Shipwreck grinned as he looked at her.

"All of the sudden Toad nearly eating me doesn't seem so bad anymore…" Ororo groaned just before she created a small thundercloud and chased Shipwreck around with it.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion Logan, John and Hank had crawled out of a vent looking worse for wear. "I told you we had a mouse problem!" Logan snapped at them.

"Not anymore," Hank grunted. "I think you scared them off."

"We're still lost," Logan snapped. "Great idea Thunderbird, run into the air vent so that stupid bird wouldn't dive bomb us!"

"Well it was **your** bright idea to drive the car!" John snapped.

"Anybody see where Warren went?" Hank looked around. "Or know where we are for that matter?"

"It looks like the living room," John looked around. "Or the library. It all kind of looks alike at this height."

"Definitely the library," Hank looked at the floor. "I recognize the rug pattern. We have to contact the others. Maybe we can call out to Jean or get up on a table and wait for someone to come in?"

Logan sniffed the air. "Someone's already here!" He turned around. "And that's not a good thing…"

"Oh dear…" Hank gulped as he saw Barney loom over him. "This…might be a problem."

"Dolly?" Barney gurgled.

"Toys!" Claudius chirped happily as he bounded over to them.

"Oh god no…" Hank moaned.

**Will the X-Men become teething toys? What happened to Warren? Will Xavier ever get rescued from Lockheed? Will Mr. Small be rescued from Polly and if he does, will he send Xavier to jail for tax fraud for revenge? Will the X-Men decide to let Polly keep Mr. Small? Will Shipwreck play 'dress up' with Storm?**

Ororo: NOT IF HE WANTS TO LIVE!

****

The answers to all of these questions and more will be answered as soon as a lot of you hit that nice little review button!


	6. A Diminutive Dilemma

**A Diminutive Dilemma**

"Barney! Put me down! Please?" Hank gulped as Barney clutched him in his fingers. "Pretty please? I'll give you lots of toys if you put me down!"

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Logan was trying to escape Claudius' grasp. "Let me go kid or else!"

"Logan don't use your claws on him!" Hank shouted. "He's just a baby! Don't hurt him!"

"Don't hurt **him**?" Logan gasped as Claudius gave him a bear hug with his huge flippers. "What…about…me?"

"Thunderbird give us a hand here!" Hank ordered.

"And end up a teething ring like you guys?" John had managed to escape their grasp and was hiding behind a plant. "No way! Besides I can't just beat them up or anything! Even if they are bigger than I am it wouldn't feel right!"

"Well distract them!" Hank winced as some drool leaked onto his head. "Hurry!"

"And how do I do that?" John snapped.

"We don't care just do something!" Logan roared.

"Okay…YO! HEY! BABIES! OVER HERE!" He jumped up and down and waved his arms. Barney clutched Hank in one hand as he got up and toddled over to John. "OH THIS WAS A BRIGHT IDEA!" John ran away. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Here they are!" Jean ran in with Shipwreck, Todd, Althea and Ororo. "I sensed their distress and…Oh no!"

"Thank god!" John ran and hid behind Jean's leg. "Keep those kids away from me!"

"From **you?**" Hank shouted. "WHAT ABOUT **US?** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Barney! Put him down!" Althea ordered. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT HIM IN YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN! NO! SPIT HIM OUT **RIGHT NOW!**"

"Little C no!" Todd tried to take Logan away from him. "That's not a toy!"

"NO! MINE! MINE!" Claudius screamed holding onto Logan tighter.

"Can't…breathe!" Logan gasped.

"Toad don't pull on Wolverine!" Jean ordered. "It's just gonna make things worse!"

"Yeah back off before he pulls me apart!" Logan screamed.

"Oh this is most unsanitary…" Hank moaned as Barney took him out of his mouth covered in drool.

"I know just how you feel," Ororo groaned.

"Storm?" John blinked at her. "Why are you dressed up like Tinkerbell?"

"It's a long story," Ororo groaned as she flew down to him. "But right now we have to get Beast and Wolverine from those two before they mangle them!"

"They're just babies," Shipwreck told them. "They don't understand. Heck I'm an adult and I don't understand!"

"You don't understand a lot of things," Althea told him. "We're gonna have to coax them to drop 'em somehow. We need some toys."

"Oh yeah! Here's one!" Todd found Barney's whiffle bat on the floor. He picked it up. "Beaky? Beak-y! Look! Here's your bat! Here's your bat! Look! See the bat?"

"Look car keys!" Shipwreck knelt down to Claudius and waved them. "Car keys! Come and get the pretty car keys! Come on kid I know you like them! You've been stealing them from me every chance you get for the past week! Tell you what, if you give me what you have in your flippers, I'll give you my keys!"

Claudius looked at the keys then went back to cuddling Logan. "TRY SOMETHING ELSE!" Logan shouted.

Barney however was now inching his way to the bat. "Okay Barney…" Todd said in a sing song voice. "Just give me Beast and you can have your bat. The bat for Beast."

However Barney grabbed the bat in one hand and kept holding onto Hank in the other. "No let go of Beast first!" Todd tugged on the bat. At this Barney started to cry very loudly. "Okay! Okay you can have the bat!" He let go.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Hank shouted as Barney gleefully swung the bat with his other hand. "Oh great he's gonna use me as a baseball I know it!"

"BALL!" Claudius liked this idea and threw Logan into the air.

"I'M NOT A BALL!" Logan screamed. "I'M NOT A BALL! AGGGGGGHHH!"

Fortunately Ororo flew up and grabbed Logan in mid air. "Saved by a…" Logan did a double take. "Fairy Princess?"

"Shut up and let me fly," Ororo flew him to the safety of Althea's shoulder.

Meanwhile Barney had set Hank down only to chase him around with the bat and try to whack him with it. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Hank shouted. "OW!"

Jean used her telekinesis to yank Hank out of the way and bring him to her hand. "Thanks Jean," Hank moaned.

At the loss of their toys the babies wailed. "Oh great now what do we do?" Logan held his ears.

"I've got it," Althea pulled out some cookies from a side bag she had. "Here guys! Have some cookies!" That shut them up. They took and ate them happily.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Logan shouted. "Then we wouldn't have had to go through all that!"

"Well it's your own fault for taking off in the first place!" Jean snapped.

"Oh sure blame the victims," John said.

"Storm…" Hank blinked. "Am I hallucinating due to the blows I received or are you really dressed up like Tinkerbell?"

"Yes…" Ororo gritted her teeth. "Don't ask! I just want to say it's all TOAD'S FAULT!"

"Toad dressed you up like Tinkerbell?" Logan was puzzled.

"No that was my sisters," Althea said. "But that can wait. Where's Angel?"

"Don't know," Logan said. "We lost him after we got sucked in the air vent." He looked at Ororo. "If Trinity dressed you up as Tinkerbell how could it be Toad's fault?"

"Because Toad thought I was a bug! Can we get back to the matter at hand here?" Ororo snapped. "Hasn't Forge fixed that shrink ray **yet**?"

"I said I was sorry!" Todd snapped. "You know it wasn't like I had any hint that you were only two inches tall or anything!"

"**Three** inches!" Ororo roared as she flew into Todd's face. "Not two! Three! You still should have been able to tell the difference between me and a bug!"

"You snuck up behind me!" Todd snapped. "Maybe this will teach you not to go around zapping people!"

"You did do it on purpose didn't you?" Ororo shouted.

"I did not!" Todd snapped. "But if I did do it you can't say you didn't deserve it!"

"How can you say that?" Jean yelled.

"Well maybe it was his subconscious that told him," Fred remarked as he lumbered in with a huge ice cream cone. "He really didn't ever forgive you for zapping him when he first came to the Institute, remember?"

"How could we ever forget?" Ororo snapped. "You destroyed the place!"

"**You **attacked me!" Todd shouted at her.

"Ugh!" Ororo reeled from Todd's shouting. "AND YOU FORGOT TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH THIS MORNING!"

"You found 'em huh?" Fred asked.

"Actually Barney and Claudius found them," Shipwreck told him.

"And we barely survived…" Hank moaned as he tried to wipe off the drool from him. "How ironic. We go against Magneto, Apocalypse and Cobra with barely a scratch yet we're nearly done in by two towering toddlers."

"You always did look down on me like you was better than me or somethin'!" Todd snapped at Ororo. "Well who's looking down on who now, huh?" He stuck his tongue out and blew her a raspberry.

"You want me to fry your tongue again?" Ororo shouted. "I can do that!"

"Okay I think its time we step back and really listen to each other," Fred intervened. "Toad you shouldn't have tried to eat Storm. Storm, **you **shouldn't have tried to fry Toad."

"Oh this is just the highlight of my day," Logan said sarcastically. "So where's Small and Wings?"

"Polly's got Small," Shipwreck said. "But we have no clue where Angel is."

"Well let's go find them then," Hank said.

"Right now we need to have a session with Toad and Storm about their feelings," Fred told them.

"What are you talking about bub?" Logan asked.

"Some unresolved issues are up in the air," Fred pointed to Todd and Ororo. "We really need to settle them before they fester any further."

"Fester? You actually said the word fester without referring to the Addams Family?" Hank blinked. "Blob as much as I applaud you of trying to improve yourself and recognizing the deep rooted hostility here I think it's more important…"

"I SAID I WANNA HELP TOAD AND STORM!" Fred roared in his face.

"Better do what he says," Shipwreck advised. "When he gets like this the only thing you can do is humor him."

"Yeah we'd better all sit down and get comfortable," Althea sat on a couch. "This might take a while."

"You can't be serious?" Logan yelled. Fred calmly picked him up and moved over to a couch. "He's serious…We don't have time for this!"

"Oh I think you do?" Fred grinned as he held Logan up to his face. When Logan flashed out his claws, Fred simply held him further from his face. "You couldn't hurt me with those things before. You really think you can do so now?" He plopped Logan on a couch. "Okay everyone! Let's take some cleansing breaths to start shall we?"

"We can't do this now Fred!" Jean shouted.

"What are you scared?" Todd challenged. "Afraid of some ugly truths you might see inside?"

"Jean you go ahead and go back to the search party," Althea said. "We'll take it from here."

"And leave me alone with **them?**" Ororo shouted. "Jean do not step one foot outside this room!"

"Oh so you are scared of me!" Todd said.

"No I'm scared I might go to prison for killing you!" Ororo snapped. "Then again no jury would convict me!"

"Ha, ha…" Todd said dryly. "I'm willing to do this but you're too chicken!"

"Why you little…" Ororo growled.

"Buckaw…" Todd made chicken noises. "Buck-Buck-Buckaw!"

"Oh that is it!" Ororo snapped. "Fine! Bring it on! I can handle this!"

"Good cause I can't…" Hank moaned.

"Don't worry Mr. McCoy," Fred nodded. "I'll get to you as soon as I'm done with these two."

"I wonder if I can make it to the air vent again…" Logan groaned.

**Next: We learn what happened to Mr. Small and Warren. And will Lockheed ever put the Professor down? Will Fred be able to bring Todd and Ororo together or will he make things worse? And what else can go wrong today? Find out next crazy time, same crazy place!**


	7. An Itsy Bitsy Incident

**An Itsy-Bitsy Incident**

"Well the good news is we've finally got the Professor back from Lockheed," Tabitha said as she walked into the living room. "More or less."

"More or less?" Scott yelped.

"Don't worry no limbs are missing," Tabitha told him. "We checked."

"What happened?" Scott sighed putting his hand to his head.

"Let's just say Lockheed decided to take the Professor on a tour of the mansion," Tabitha said. "He just flew around and around. Nothing major."

"That's…not bad…" Scott was starting to relax.

"Then Lockheed decided to go fly down the block," Tabitha continued. "We could hear him screaming all the way down the street."

"He flew outside the mansion grounds?" Scott yelped. "I thought Kitty trained him not to do that?"

"Apparently she must have missed a lesson," Tabitha said. "Did you know that the people down the street were trying to sell their house?"

"Were…?" Scott blinked.

"Well you see what happened…" Tabitha began.

"As you can see this is a lovely home," The real estate agent showed the prospective couple around the house.

"Yes it is," The wife said. "And so well priced! I can't believe a home like this is selling so low!"

"What's the catch?" The husband asked.

"Oh there's no catch at all," The real estate agent grinned at them.

"Are you sure we're not near an airport or something?" He asked her.

"No there's no airport here," She told him. "Just a nice, normal peaceful house."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Xavier screamed as Lockheed flew through the window and around their heads. "LOCKHEED STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Both the wife and husband screamed as Lockheed flew around their heads.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" The husband yelled.

The owner of the house ran in. "HONEY IT'S BACK!" He shouted. "GET MY GUN!" At this Lockheed flew outside. "IT'S BURNING MY ROSEBUSH AGAIN!"

"What was that?" The wife yelled.

"What was what?" The real estate agent asked as if nothing had happened.

Just then Kitty literally ran through the wall. "Excuse me have you seen a dragon flying around here? Oh wait! There he is! LOCKHEED COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She ran through the walls to the back yard.

"Well…" The real estate agent conceded. "There are a few interesting…neighbors."

"GET OUT OF MY BACK YARD YOU FREAKS!" The owner of the house could be heard outside. Something exploded. "THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING THE COPS ON YOU!"

"Okay maybe interesting isn't exactly the right…" The real estate agent began before she saw that the couple had taken off. "Word…Not again!"

"It's a good thing that guy had lousy aim with his shotgun," Tabitha finished.

"Oh…" Scott winced. "Great so we're gonna get **another** visit from the police!"

"Well at least the Professor's okay," Tabitha said. "Jamie is applying some minor bandages."

"He's all better!" Jamie walked in carrying something that looked like a mummy figurine.

"Multiple he looks like King Tut!" Tabitha tore the bandages off Xavier after she snatched him.

"Well he's been in de-Nile for years," Pietro snickered as he zoomed in with a camera. "Say Pyramid!" He took a picture.

"Very funny Quicksilver!" Scott snapped. "Professor are you all right?"

"If by 'all right' you mean nightmares for the next twenty years no," Xavier moaned.

"Oh come on Professor," Tabitha said. "I'm sure you won't have them for that long."

"No I meant that's how long Forge is going to be having them when I'm through with him!" Xavier snapped. "Right after I take a newspaper to Lockheed! No I can't do that. I'll use the newspaper on Forge instead!"

"How about obedience school?" Multiple suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Tabitha said. "We're still talking about Forge right?"

"Yes," Xavier sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Well Storm's with Jean, Shipwreck, Toad and Althea," Scott told him. "The others…uh…"

"We don't have a clue," Tabitha told him. Then the sound of something breaking could be heard. "But I think we just found one."

"Oh great **now what?**" Scott moaned.

Warren flew in erratically. "Hey there everybody!" He hiccuped as he tried to land on Tabitha's head. "Whoopsie!" He laughed as he missed.

Tabitha caught him. "Sheesh, Wings you smell like a brewery!"

"You are correct sir! (Hic!) Miss…" Warren giggled.

"Angel's **drunk**?" Scott gasped. "How did this happen?" He then heard the cackling laugh of Polly. "Of course! Ask a stupid question!"

Polly flew in with Mr. Small on his back. "What a ride…" Mr. Small said wearily.

"What did that bird **do**?" Scott shouted.

"Before or after he broke into your liquor cabinet?" Mr. Small groaned as Polly landed on a table.

"Tell me everything," Scott sighed. "Not that I really want to know but…"

"Well when this bird grabbed me we flew around and around," Mr. Small got off Polly's back. "He said he needed me for a delicate mission."

"Which was of course to help him open my private stash of alcohol," Xavier groaned.

"Bingo…" Mr. Small sighed. "But Mr. Worthington here followed us in order to stop it. Which led us into a merry chase all through the mansion. Then these kids chased us through the mansion. Needless to say quite a lot of stuff got wrecked."

"That's what usually happens around here," Scott told him.

"Well we finally ditched them and went back to the study," Mr. Small sighed. "We opened the cabinet door and had just popped open a bottle of champagne when he flew in. Of course the bottle had been shaken while we got it out and you know how sometimes champagne pops out when it's out of the bottle…"

"Let me take a wild guess," Pietro said. "The spray of alcohol hit fly boy here right in the kisser?"

"Bingo!" Warren giggled drunkenly.

"And considering his size in relation to the amount of alcohol that he inhaled of course he got drunk immediately," Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Which caused him to fly around a while we chased him," Mr. Small explained. "Um who lives in the third door on the right upstairs on the third level?"

"Ms. Monroe why?" Xavier asked.

"Well let's just say both these guys had a bit of fun with her underwear drawer," Mr. Small sighed.

"Oh man…" Scott winced. "This is so not good."

"What's not good?" Jean asked as she walked in. "Did you find them?"

"Oh yes we did," Pietro grinned. "And it looks like Storm's day is even worse!"

"I don't think I want to know this," Jean groaned. "She and the others are having a hard enough time in the library."

"The library? Did you find Beast and the others? Are they okay?" Scott asked.

"A little worse for wear after encountering the babies but yeah," Jean sighed. "But right now the babies are looking pretty good."

"What happened **now**?" Scott asked.

"They're in therapy with Blob," Jean groaned.

"Excuse me?" Pietro blinked. "I don't think we heard you right."

"You heard me…" Jean sighed. "Come and see for yourselves."

"Oh we definitely will!" Pietro laughed as he followed them. "I tell you I'm gonna need a whole album for this!"

**Next: When therapy sessions go bad! And if that's not enough the gang gets interrupted by an unwelcome visitor! What happens? Stay tuned!**


	8. An Undersized Undertaking

**An Undersized Undertaking**

"Now Toad it's your turn," Fred said calmly. "Don't hold back."

"Well I've always been scared of lightning," Todd sniffed. "And you zapping me didn't make things any better."

"We've been over this before Toad," Ororo groaned. "I was ordered to test your powers."

"You could have found some other way you know?" Todd snapped. "I mean what would you have done if I wasn't a mutant? Huh? You would have really fried me!"

"Toad does have a point," Fred told her. "You might have found some other way to see if he was a mutant."

"Of course you'd take **his **side!" Logan snapped.

"That's because he's right!" Lance shouted. By now nearly all the X-Men and the Misfits were in the room.

"I hate to say this but…" Mr. Small shrugged. "That does seem rather unnecessary."

"Who asked **you**?" Ororo growled at him. "Besides we figured out that at the time Toad was working for Mystique!"

"She made me go there!" Todd snapped. "Scared me into it! If Xavier here can read minds to find that out, he should have known that too!"

"Actually Toad I figured it out when I scanned a copy of your transcript," Xavier coughed. "When I saw that Mystique in her Darkholme disguise had become your advisor, guardian and parole officer I put two and two together."

"Parole officer?" Todd blinked. "I wasn't ever arrested!"

"I guess she was thinking ahead," Kurt quipped.

"How about we do some role playing now?" Fred suggested.

"Let's not and say we did," Logan grunted.

"Yeah role playing is fun!" Spyder grinned. "I'll be Storm!" Immediately she started to shoot out her electric webs at Logan and Ororo.

"AAHHH!" Ororo screamed as she barely dodged the webs.

"SOMEBODY STOP THAT CRAZY KID!" Logan snarled.

"Spyder knock it off!" Jean snapped.

"Yeah," Lance told her grabbing her arm. "Just because Storm likes to zap people doesn't give you the right to do so."

"See!" Todd said to Ororo. "You're setting a bad example for the children!"

"**I'm **a bad example?" Ororo screamed.

"She admits it!" Todd said triumphantly.

"That's it!" Ororo was about to attack Todd but Fred grabbed her.

"No Storm!" Fred told her. "We mustn't let our tempers control us!"

"Does anybody else get the irony in what he just said?" Scott groaned. Nearly everyone nodded.

"Let's take some healing breaths now shall we?" Fred asked.

"I would if I could breathe!" Ororo gasped.

"Oh sorry," Fred loosened his grip. Ororo flew out of it. "Hey! Come back! The session's not over yet!"

"Yeah we wanna do role playing too!" Daria shouted. The Triplets grinned and started their own psychic electric attack on Ororo.

"YEOW!" She screamed.

"NO! GIRLS NO!" Shipwreck ordered as he caught Ororo. "Play nice!"

"Please," Quinn said. "It wasn't even our most powerful attack."

"Yeah that's nothing compared to all the volts **she **gives **you**!" Brittany pointed out.

Shipwreck looked at Ororo. "You know they do have a point. You can be very abusive sometimes."

"This is a nightmare!" Ororo groaned, not having the energy to zap him.

"Arcade take the Triplets and Spyder down to the lab with the babies," Althea said. "If **that **doesn't give Forge the incentive to hurry up I don't know what will!"

"And take the bird and the dragon with you!" Logan shouted as they left.

"I can't take any more of this!" Ororo shouted. "Xavier tell them to stop."

"Fred as much as I appreciate your offer to…help," Xavier sighed. "Maybe we should stop this now."

"Yeah it's better left to professionals," Pietro grinned. "We'll get Psyche-Out to intervene later."

"Okay! Fine! I'm **sorry**!" Ororo shouted. "I'm sorry I tried to zap you! Forgive me! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"I dunno…" Todd thought it over. "Oh well if you're really sorry I guess I can."

"You have no idea how sorry I am," Ororo groaned. "And no idea how sorry Forge is going to be."

"I can't take much more of this!" John screamed. "This is all too insane for me! There was nothing in my job description about this!"

"Look Forge should be finished any minute," Scott said. "Now that everyone's here and somewhat in one piece all we have to do is calmly wait and do nothing until he's finished. That way nothing can…" Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Go wrong…"

"Scott we have an intruder…" Bobby pointed out the window. "A big one!"

"What?" Jean's eyes widened with horror as she saw the shadow of a very large sentinel loom over the mansion. "Oh no!"

"Is that a sentinel?" Hank gasped.

"A what?" Mr. Small asked.

"A giant robot that hunts mutants," Hank told him. "And since you're our size it might mistake you for one!" At this Mr. Small fainted. "There he goes again."

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better," Logan grunted just before the sentinel smashed its fist through the wall.


	9. A Microscopic Miracle

**A Microscopic Miracle**

"I tell ya Muldoon, Bayville is going to hell in a hand basket," Officer Toody sighed as the police cruiser went up Graymalkin Lane. "The world was crazy enough before all these mutants came. Now it's even more nuts than ever."

"Tell me about it," Muldoon nodded to his partner. "These freaks have trashed this town so often my insurance has tripled in the past three weeks! This is the final straw! This time we're gonna read them the riot act and…"

He stopped the police cruiser and blinked at what he saw. "Toody do you see what I see?"

"A forty story giant robot fighting the mutants on the front lawn? Yeah I see it. It's déjà vu all over again!"

"You know they look kind of busy don't they Toody?" Muldoon gulped.

"Yeah maybe we should let it slide this once. I mean all they did was show up at a guy's house and burn his roses."

"He doesn't even want to live there anymore, what does he care?"

"Yeah you know I just remembered something, we've got a ton of paperwork back at the office."

"Yeah and my locker is just dying to be cleaned!" The officers sped away.

Meanwhile the mutants were fighting for their lives. "What is it with people and giant robots?" Kurt shouted as he teleported out of the way of some missiles.

"Watch it Elf!" Logan held onto his back. "That was a little too close for comfort!"

"Oh great there goes another wall!" Hank cringed as he hung onto Scott for dear life.

"DON'T LET ME DIE! DON'T LET ME DIE!" Mr. Small screamed as he hung onto Althea's hair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO HERE?" She shouted as she dodged the lasers.

"Looks like this thing is tougher than ever!" Remy sent some charged cards flying at it. They exploded harmlessly against its armor. "My cards don't even make a dent in it!"

"Trask must have given it an upgrade!" Scott blasted at it only to have it blast back. "If we can just break through that armor!"

"I have an idea," Logan said. "Elf! You think you can teleport onto that thing long enough to drop off a couple of passengers?"

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" John asked.

"Wrecking it from the inside is a great plan!" Hank agreed.

"He is," John groaned.

"Yeah let's get 'em! Hic!" Warren hiccuped.

Rogue grabbed him. "I think you're grounded until you lay off the sauce Angel!"

"Okay Storm, Beast and Thunderbird you're with me!" Logan shouted as Kurt grabbed them. "We need a distraction!"

"One distraction coming up!" Lance focused his powers on the ground creating a fissure aimed straight at the sentinel. It slipped and its leg was stuck in the crack.

Wanda took the opportunity to use her powers to disable some of the lasers and try and hold it in place. "I can't hold it much longer!" She shouted.

Kurt teleported onto the back of it. He dropped off the miniaturized mutants into a small crack he found. "Hurry!" He barely teleported out of the way of the sentinel's hand.

"Time for operation Trojan Mutant," Logan shot out his claws. "Just fry and hack anything you see in here!"

"Fine with me!" Ororo shouted. "I could use this chance to channel my aggression! Oh great! Now I'm sounding like Blob! Now I'm mad!" Her eyes glowed as she began to conjure up a very large bolt of lightning.

"Here we go," John grunted. "I don't know what I did for fun until I met you guys."

Back outside the sentinel the X-Men and Misfits were fighting for their lives. It had managed to escape the fissure and sent a sonic blast that knocked out Lance, Wanda and Rogue. Shipwreck realized that the sentinel was ignoring him. He pulled out his gun. "So ignore me huh? Don't think I'm good enough eh? Take this!" He fired on it.

"Oh yeah Pop that will really work!" Althea snapped as she ran over to him. She handed him Mr. Small. "Take him! He'll be safest near you!"

"Yeah sentinels don't attack humans," Shipwreck stopped firing and held onto him as Althea ran off. "Don't worry pal, you're safe with me."

The sentinel turned around and scanned him. "SUBJECT IDENTIFIED: HECTOR 'SHIPWRECK' DELGADO. HUMAN. HOWEVER SINCE HE HAS SPAWNED SEVERAL MUTANTS AND IS A CLEAR ALLY OF THEM DELGADO MUST BE TERMINATED WITH EXTREME PREDJUDICE!" That's when it unveiled several large cannons from its chest.

"Oh boy…" Shipwreck gulped.

"WAIT!" Mr. Small waved his arms. "I'M NOT A MUTANT! I'M HUMAN! I'M JUST THIS SMALL BECAUSE I WAS SHRUNK BY A SHRINK RAY!"

"SHRINK RAYS ARE ILLOGICAL…" The sentinel prepared to fire. Then it began to spark and shudder. "ILLOGICAL…." Several explosions started from the inside. It sputtered and fell to the ground. Shipwreck barely managed to run out of the way.

"Well talk about good timing," Shipwreck breathed a sigh of relief.

"Safe with you huh?" Mr. Small snapped.

"Oh give me a break! How was I supposed to know?" Shipwreck told him.

"We're not out of the woods yet. I sense another presence nearby," Xavier concentrated. "Someone was controlling the sentinel. Over there!" He pointed to the woods.

"We're on it!" Tabitha told them. Thornn, Angelica, Jubilee and Amara went after the culprit. They didn't have far to go as they saw a familiar helmeted figure run off.

"Foresight!" Jubilee snapped. "I should have known!"

"Who?" Amara asked.

"That's the jerk who kidnapped us and gave us to Trask!" Thornn hissed.

"I say we give him a warm welcome!" Angelica nodded as she flew. "Hey Foresight! Catch!" She shot out a heat ray at his behind.

"YEOWWW!" Foresight shouted as it hit him. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"My turn," Jubilee sent out several firecrackers at his posterior.

"Where are you going Foresight?" Angelica landed in front of him. "Afraid of a few girls?"

The girls surrounded him. "This will teach you to hunt us like animals and make lab rats out of us!" Thornn flashed her claws. "Let's get him!"

"RIGHT! GET HIM!" They shouted as they all tackled him at once and started to beat the proverbial stuffing out of him. "GOOD THING YOU'RE WEARING A HELMET! YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT! TAKE THIS! AND THIS! LOCK ME IN A LAB WILL YA!"

"YEOW!" Somehow Foresight managed to break away from the girls and ran away, his uniform in tatters.

"Go ahead and run you coward!" Thornn shouted. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"We have bigger problems," Amara said. "Or smaller ones depending on your point of view. Come on."

"Yeah we can kick his butt another time," Angelica agreed. "By the way that was a nice bite on the arm you gave him Thornn."

"Yeah well I liked how you got him on the butt," Thornn grinned.

"You still have to admit Tabitha putting a time bomb down his pants was genius," Amara grinned.

"Hey don't sell yourself short," Tabitha said. "You've got a great right hook."

"She's right," Jubilee nodded. "I'm just glad I got to kick him where it hurts."

"Come on," Tabitha said. "Let's go back and see how the others are doing."

They went back and saw the X-Men and Misfits recovering on the ruined lawn. Lina and Jean were tending to the injured. "It was Foresight," Tabitha told them. "He got away but not without a few good hits."

"Is everyone okay?" Amara asked.

"A little dinged up and exhausted but yeah we're fine," Scott sighed.

"Wish I could say the same for the mansion," Kitty said as she looked at the gigantic hole in the wall. She looked at Mr. Small. "Hey you think we can get a deduction for repairs?"

"Is she kidding?" Mr. Small asked Xavier.

"Hey where's Logan and the others?" Jubilee asked.

"We're fine," Ororo told her. They were sitting down on Fred's lap. "Kitty phased us out of the sentinel."

"What happened to Angel?" Amara gasped. He was lying down with some bandages and looked slightly crisp.

"During the battle he got away from me and flew straight into a bug zapper," Rogue told her."

"I'm okay…" Warren groaned.

"Boy he's gonna have one hell of a hangover," Shipwreck shook his head in sympathy.

That's when Forge ran out. "Hey guys! I've finally fixed the ray! Of course I would have done it sooner if you guys hadn't been making all that…racket?" He looked around at the destruction. "Wow what a mess! You guys really trashed this place."

"Actually Forge," Ororo glared at him. "The real fighting hasn't even started yet."


	10. The Big Finish

**The Big Finish**

"Oh come on guys," Forge pleaded. "I told you it was an accident! And being shrunk did help you in the fight against the sentinel! And besides no one was really hurt and you're all back to normal now so please GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES AND UNTIE ME!"

Forge was hung upside down from a tree wearing only his boxer shorts. "Let me think about that request," The now normal sized Hank stroked his chin. "Ahhh…NO!"

"So you guys fought off a sentinel while you were small?" Daria asked. The Triplets and the others had returned as well by now. "That is so cool!"

"We always miss the good stuff," Spyder pouted.

"Oh but you can get in on this," Hank grinned. "Ever hit a piñata before?"

"Come on guys I know you're all a little upset…" Forge gulped. "And you have every right to be…"

"Oh we have a right to be all right!" Warren shouted. "My feathers are all singed and I have a hangover!"

"I was nearly eaten alive!" Hank shouted.

"So was I!" Ororo shouted. "AND I AM DRESSED UP LIKE TINKERBELL!"

"Not to mention the therapy session from hell," Todd added. "Yeah I know I spend too much time with Roadblock!"

"I don't even know how to explain this to my supervisor!" Mr. Small shouted.

"Hey Barney! I wanna borrow your whiffle bat!" Logan shouted.

"Oh come on guys you're not really gonna hit me now?" Forge gulped.

"No we are not," Xavier sighed. "Let him down."

"What?" Logan roared.

Xavier sent a telepathic message to the adults. ** _We'll do it later, AFTER he analyzes the sentinel and does a level 15 Danger Room scenario. TWICE!_**

"Oh okay…" Logan grinned. He causally cut down the ropes that held Forge and he fell to the ground. "Oops! My mistake."

"Here are some clothes," Shipwreck tossed him.

"These aren't my clothes," Forge looked at them. "Are these tights?"

"Put 'em on!" Ororo snapped. "I'm not going to be the only one to suffer the humiliation of dressing up like a Disney character!"

"But you were only shrunk for less than two hours," Forge whined.

"Really? That's all?" Hank shook his head. "It seems like ten days to me. Maybe longer."

"I think you guys are taking this a little too far," Forge grumbled. He was now wearing a Peter Pan costume. "And where did you get this in the first place?"

"I made it a couple of minutes ago out of your drapes," Pietro grinned.

"You can take it off after you analyze **that**!" Logan pointed to the sentinel.

"Wow you guys are really harsh you know that?" Tabitha snickered.

"Hey wait a minute!" John pointed at Sam and Tabitha. "You two brought him to us in the **first place**! You're just as responsible!"

"Actually that was Tabitha's idea," Sam gulped nervously.

"You know," Pietro grinned. "I can make a Cinderella and an Eeyore the Donkey costume pretty quick."

"Oh really? Well that's very helpful to know Quicksilver," Ororo grinned. "I think we could use your services!"

"Three guesses who's gonna wear what?" Logan folded his arms and grinned.

"Oh man please tell me I get the donkey costume…" Sam moaned.

"No I think **you **look better in blue and high heels…" Hank had a wicked glint in his eye.

"Uh oh…" Tabitha gulped.

"If I were you two," Lance grinned. "I'd start running now." Which they did.

"Whoever catches them doesn't have to learn advanced algebra!" John shouted. Immediately all the X-Kids ran off after them.

"Oh this is going to be my best scrapbook ever!" Pietro laughed as Scott, Xavier and Mr. Small went inside.

"I'm truly sorry for your experiences today Mr. Small," Xavier apologized. "Things are usually not this hectic around here."

"Yeah today was a quiet day," Scott said sarcastically.

"Well at least I can now understand the reasons for all those deductions you have," Mr. Small replied shakily. "They're all valid ones."

"What I don't understand is why would Foresight and Trask would only send one sentinel?" Scott asked.

"I suspect that sentinel was merely a test run to see our defenses as well as gage our mutant abilities," Xavier frowned. "Most likely he will implement what little information he obtained to improve them."

"Yeah well something tells me its gonna be a long time before Trask tries a stunt like that again," Shipwreck nodded as he walked in with Ororo. He put his arm around her. "You really look good in that. Wanna grant me a few wishes?"

"And I would have thought by now that you would have learned **not **to try **that** stunt again!" Ororo shouted as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Several X-Men and Misfits ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. "What's the matter!"

"FORGE DID IT AGAIN!" Amara shouted.

"Did **what**?" Scott glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"

"Well actually…" Forge gulped. "We have a problem. Or I should say…four problems. Four **big **problems…"

"Four big problems?" Xavier's eye twitched. "What do you mean by four…?"

"DA DA!"

"Oh god no…" Lance gasped and pointed. They went out and looked at a frightening sight.

Out on the lawn were Claudius, Barney, Polly and Lockheed, all of them as big as the sentinel they had defeated only a few moments ago. "**FORGE!**" Scott screamed and Jean fainted.

"You see I thought I could examine the sentinel better if I shrunk it but I accidentally hit the wrong button and…" Forge gulped. "I'm never going to see the light of day again after this am I?"

"Oh you'll see a light all right," John chased after him. "A nice bright shiny one after **I kill you!**"

"Not again…" Shipwreck groaned. "My worst nightmare!"

"Dolly?" Claudius looked down at Hank.

"Oh god not again!" Hank screamed as he ran away. "I AM NOT GOING BACK INTO HIS MOUTH!"

"Now what do we do?" Kitty cried out.

"Well **you **should train your dragon better!" Rogue told her. "He's drinking out of the pool!"

"That's it!" Mr. Small shouted. "I'm gonna quit my job and become a rodeo clown! It's safer and I get more respect!"

"Can you get me an application?" John shouted.


End file.
